peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 May 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-05-08 ; Comments *The show is pre-recorded, as JP makes clear: the following night's show came live from Radio Mafia in Helsinki. Sessions *Astrid, one and only session. Recorded 2001-03-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Ladytron: 'The Way That I Found You (7 inch)' (Invicta) (Only on third file) *Charley Patton: 'A Spoonful of Blues (Compilation 7xCD-Screamin' & Hollerin' The Blues)' (Revenant) (Only on third file) *A-Sides: 'Break Em Up (12 inch)' (East Side) (Only on third file) *Astrid: 'Modes Of Transport' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'There is, I have to admit, I cannot tell a lie, a sense in which this programme is pre-recorded, because the John Peel wing-ding posse, as we absolutely never style ourselves, is currently, probably, working its way back from the south, no, from the very far north rather, of Finland, up in Lapland, where we've been at an event called Levitation, featuring a whole bunch of bands that we've never heard of in a place that we can't find on the map, as of even date, but doubtless we will have found it, and will have had a throoughly good time, and are probably even now picking our way back through the howling wastes of northern Finland. But then tomorrow night's programme will come, all things being equal, will be coming from Radio Mafia in Helsinki. It's gonna be fantastically exciting.')'' *Bit Meddler: 'Frustrum (7 inch)' (Planet Mu) *PS I Love You: 'I Want You' (Rocket Girl) *Llwybr Llaethog: 'Nos Da (CD-Stwff)' (Neud Nid Deud) *Gregory Isaacs: 'Wha Dee' (Yam Euphony) *Rhythm Band: 'Lumber On (78 rpm)' (His Masters Voice) *Astrid: 'Just One Name' (Peel Session) *Joan Of Arse: 'The Notes Destroy The Book (7 inch)' (Julius Geezer) *Beroshima: 'Electronic Discussion (12 inch-Electronic Discussion & Remixes)' (Muller) *Mortician: 'Chainsaw Dismemberment (Compilation LP-Contamination 3.0)' (Relapse) *''(JP: 'How difficult it is each time I play a track from this Relapse compilation...what a temptation it is to go BLEEEAAAUUURRRGH! every single time, but usually I resist it.')'' *Hood: 'Home Is Where It Hurts (7 inch)' (Domino) (continues on next file) *(tape flip) *''(JP: 'I've been doing programmes for Radio Mafia, recording them here at Peel Acres and shipping them out to them, for frankly nobody knows how long: about 15 years or more. Never been to Finland in my life, so it's going to be quite an exciting night for me tomorrow night, and hopefully it won't be too bad for you either.')'' *Soul Command: 'Hook 'N' Sling (7 inch-Hook 'N' Sling)' (Soulfire) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: 'Smithsonian Institute Blues (Or The Big Dig) (LP-Lick My Decals Off, Baby)' (Straight) *Autechre: 'Cfern (LP-Confield)' (Warp) *Entre Rios: 'Sólo Soñaba (EP-Provincia)' (Elefant) *Astrid: 'Fat Girl' (Peel Session) *Sonic & 2D: 'Sex Drive (3x12 inch-Powerplay Vol.3)' (Formation) *Dead Inside: 'Uptight To The Nail' (Land Of Treason) *Capleton: 'I Will Survive' (African Star) *Boards Of Canada: 'Poppyseed (LP-So Soon)' (Planet) *I Monster: 'Daydream (7 inch)' (Cercle) *Astrid: 'What You're Thinking' (Peel Session) *Duane Eddy: 'Yep!' (Bear Family) *K Hand: 'Three Days (LP-Detroit History Part 1)' (Tresor) *''(JP: 'Inexplicably, whilst I was playing this, it's absolutely true, the studio filled with the smell of unwashed feet. Why this should be, I simply can't imagine. There's nobody here except me.')'' *Ruins: 'Hard Rock Medley (CD-Pallaschtom)' (Magaibutsu) (cuts out before the end on second file) File ;Name *03. John Peel 08-05-01.mp3 ;Length *02:00:12 ;Other *Many thanks to Syrtis for making this show available. *Complete tracklisting made with reference to Peel Playlists 1992-2001. * ;Available ;John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) ;https://www.mediafire.com/?d88gebpsquh8188 Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared